Father and Son United at Last
by LadyBranwen2012
Summary: Trunks comes to help everyone fight the androids. What does Trunks think of his dad? I promise this story won't suck,even if the summary does! Please R&R!
1. Question, Not a Chapter

__

NOT THE FIRST CHAPTER, BUT PLEASE READ!!

Okay, I think I'll be restating this in the first chapter, but this story is about when Mirai Trunks comes from the future to warn everyone about the androids and to help against Cell. This story is about what Trunks thinks of his dad and so far in the story I've used a lot of the dialogue from the series. But, before you read the first chapter, I just need to ask you guys something…I'm up to episode #119, called Goku's Assassin. I don't have it recorded on any of my tapes and I was wondering if any of you do? Or if you know someplace that has the English Funimation script for that episode? Yeah, yeah, I know I'm going to get hated for using THAT script, but I like it and I think it adds to my story. Or maybe my story will make you reconsider the dialogue. I don't know, I'm not going to claim holy wonders on my fic. : ) But, if any of you have that episode, please help me by giving me the parts of dialogue in those episodes that Trunks may be in alone or with his dad, or else you won't be getting the actual second chapter for this thing for a while…Okay, thanks and if you have it, please e-mail it to me at ladybranwen2012@aol.com or let me know where to find it in a review. Thanks!

~Lady Branwen~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This story is about what Mirai Trunks thought about Vegeta when he traveled back to the past. I think this is going to be pretty much from Trunks' POV, but I have a habit of changing my mind sometimes, so who knows! I'm planning on this sticking to whenever Vegeta and Trunks were in the same room, when they first met in the past, definitely during the time chamber, and maybe a few made up stuff, but I'm going to try to stick to the timeline. If I mess up, let me know! Thanks and please review when you finish reading : )

PS. I kind of got the idea to do this after reading Sango's story called Unexpected, so I think some of the credit should go to him for some of this. : )

I don't own Dragonball Z or anything that TOEI or Funimation owns.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Father and Son United at Last

__

Chapter One

Mom warned me before I left that I shouldn't expect very much from my father. I didn't believe her, or at least I didn't want to. I couldn't understand why she would say that he wasn't very nice or talkative. If she feels that way, why did she go out with him in the first place? Well, she did tell me that it was more of a fling than dating…but if he was so bad, what did she see in him? When I traveled to the past in my time machine, I found out exactly what my mom was talking about.

I waited for Goku to show up to kill Freiza. I could see my father, my mother, her ex boyfriend, and all of their friends crouching down looking at Freiza. I saw my father, I knew him at once. Mom had described him to me and showed me the one picture she had of him many times. He didn't smile, Mom told me it wasn't his thing to smile and he didn't smile when I saw him in the flesh for the first time either. Mom told me the closest thing to a smile she got out of him was a smirk. My father looked every bit a warrior while he watched Freiza. I could see his hate for the monster barely containing itself inside of him. He looked cold and calculating. I just couldn't believe that this man, excuse me saiyan, was my father. In a way though, I couldn't help but be proud of him. He was, after all, a prince of an entire planet. And he was _my_ father. It was nice seeing him in person since my own father didn't live long enough for me to remember him. Now I got to see how my parents first started out and what led to their 'fling.'

Every once in a while I would look down at my watch to see how much time had passed. Goku wasn't coming fast enough and I thought that I had already dramatically changed the timeline by coming here. Goku did not arrive at the time I was told he would and so I defeated Freiza myself. All the while, I heard everyone being shocked at how strong I was and saying so. They argued over whether or not I was a saiyan. If it hadn't have been for concentrating on killing Freiza, I probably would have laughed! 

After I had killed both Freiza and his father King Cold, I looked down at the ground and listened for their voices. I could barely hear them, but I knew that everyone was still there. I looked up in their direction and waved to them to follow me. I tried to sound as nice as I could so they wouldn't be afraid. I heard my some of them grumble about not trusting me, but Mom seemed to trust me and Dad wanted to know who I was so everyone followed me. I brought out a capsule and opened it to reveal many different kinds of drinks. My mom had packed it herself, she remembered what everyone had liked and made sure to have at least two of each kind for everyone. "That way," she had said with a smile, "We'll trust you more."

"Ooh, wow, what a great selection," Gohan said when I opened it and he looked inside.

My younger mom peeked in. "Hey I'm starting to like this guy. He has root beer!" Of course my own mom had to pack in her own favorite drink. She knew her younger self would enjoy it.

"Orange for me!" Gohan said as he grabbed a drink.

From the group of people who still weren't very sure of my motives, I heard Krillen say, "Is there a grape guys?" 

"Yeah! Two grapes," Gohan called to him.

Dad of course, didn't drink anything.

My younger mom turned to me and stared at me. I felt her stare more than noticed it. I turned to her and she asked, "Have we met? You look so familiar."

"Uh, no, sorry." I wanted to tell her everything, that I'm her son from the future. I knew she would have understood me completely, but I just couldn't risk not being born. I definitely couldn't tell her in front of my dad. The way he seemed to be, I think if he overheard me saying that I'm his son, he would deny it and never speak to my mom ever again which would mean that I would not be born.

Gohan was now the one looking at me. "Excuse me, mister, but how do you know my dad?"

Again, if I were to tell anyone of my mission, I would have to Gohan. The Gohan in my time was my best friend, master, and the closest thing to a father in my childhood though I considered him like a brother. But I knew I couldn't tell him, so I opted for the best answer I could give that would not give anything away. "Actually, I haven't met your dad before. I've only just heard about him."

"Then how do you know that he's going to arrive at this spot in two hours?" Krillen asked.

"Well that's a- Sorry, I-I can't say." 

Before I had left, my mother had given me strict instructions not to tell anyone anything about the future and our world. She told me only to tell these things to Goku and if he really wanted to know, I could tell him who's son I was. Mom knew he could keep a secret, but if I told anyone else anything, it could ruin our plans to save their world. 

"Why not?" My father finally decided to say. "I'll tell you because you're up to something. Tell us now, tough guy, who are you?"

"I wish I could. Sorry."

"When you defeated Freiza and that big guy you were a Super Saiyan weren't you?" Gohan asked me.

"Yes. Yes I was."

I could almost feel my father's anger. "That's a lie!" He managed to calm himself down. "Look, my friend, Kakarrot, the one you call Goku, and myself are the only saiyans left. Kakarrot's kid there is half saiyan. So if you count him, that makes three of us. There's no way that you can have saiyan blood."

I kept my eyes locked to the ground. He was challenging me a little, but I didn't really want to have to fight my dad the day I met him. Instead I chose to just keep quiet and let him think what he wanted. Over and over I told myself, "_Don't risk the mission. You're here to save the planet, not give your dad something to yell about._"

Gohan stepped in and said, "Yeah, but we saw him. He just defeated Freiza and that huge guy all by himself." 

"Well I'm calling him a liar, not a weakling."

That was a direct challenge. Everyone gasped and looked at me waiting to see if I would do anything about it, but I'm afraid I left them disappointed if they wanted to see a fight. I stayed put and didn't respond to his challenge.

Everyone stayed quiet for a little bit, then my mom finally noticed my jacket. I have to admit, it was a little dumb on my part to leave it on especially since I wasn't supposed to give any details of who I am, so I had to think quick.

"Oh! Hey, you got our logo on your jacket!" Mom said. "That's my dad's company. Are you one of our employees?"

Deciding to be cryptic I said, "No not exactly. Just a fan." And I wasn't lying, I am a fan of Capsule Corp. I have lived in that building my whole life.

"Oh, I see. Well, tell me your name and I'll recommend you to Dad." 

I was grateful and reassured that my mom was so nice. It made me feel at home. It's great to know that my mom would treat a stranger so well.

"I, uh, can't do that. I'm sorry, I know it's strange."

At that point, Tien and Yamucha, my mom's ex, got agitated and tired of my concealing of my identity and started to make fun of me. I wasn't used to people treating me this way. In my time, some people were afraid of my powers, but after they realized I was on their side, they treated me nicely. Yamucha kept going on about me being a spy and mocking me and I just stood there and took it, the only thing I could do without making them hate me. If any one of them began to hate me, then that person would not be willing to listen to me if I ever needed to tell them to do something, they would only be suspicious. 

Thankfully my mom stepped in. "Knock it off you guys. You're all just jealous. This guy beat Freiza single handedly, so there!"

After that, everyone quieted down and we all sat down. Dad chose to sit away from the group by himself. Now that we were really up close, I couldn't help but stare at him…especially what he was wearing. It was…interesting I guess. I had never really seen someone wearing yellow pants and a pink shirt. Least of all, I never expected my own father, a warrior, to be wearing that. 

"What are you looking at?!" he asked me.

I snapped out of staring at him. "Oh, n-nothing. I just like your shirt."

"You would," he mocked.

I looked away and tried to think of something else, for example, what I would say to Goku when he arrived, I still hadn't figured that out. I wanted to talk to someone, especially my younger mom, but I just couldn't risk it. Maybe I would let something slip and she would figure everything out. My mom has a knack for that! I could never lie to her when I was little and I bet that I wouldn't even be able to lie to this Mom. Eventually though, my gaze drifted back to Dad.

"Why do you keep looking over here?!" He yelled from where he was sitting. "Haven't you ever seen a pink shirt before? If you like it that much you can have it!"

My mom had told me about how my dad hadn't liked that pink shirt too much and while I thought that maybe it would make Mom laugh and bring back memories if I brought it back, I decided to not take it. Who knows, maybe Dad really did like the shirt and only pretended he didn't like pink shirts!

"No, no thank you," I replied.

"Then knock it off kid," he warned me. 

I forced myself not to laugh and look down at the ground, but I could still sense him staring me down. I couldn't help but grin a little afterwards. 

Everyone continued to wait for another hour until Goku arrived. As soon as he arrived, I got him to talk to me alone and I told Goku about everything. I told him about the androids and how they would appear in three years. I also gave him the medicine I was sent to give. Goku would suffer from a rare heart disease and that was how he had died in my time. Hopefully this would save this Goku and help him to destroy the androids. I warned him not to let anyone know who I am after I had told him who my parents and I were. He fell over laughing when he heard who they were! I would have to agree with him. My parents seem like two completely different people. My mom seemed nice, but a little ditsy and head-strong while my father was…well…grumpy. He didn't seem like a very nice person at all, just like my mom had said. After that, I got out my time machine and left that time to return to my own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hope you liked the first chapter! If you noticed at all, I followed their lines from the show…I'm not sure if I'm going to continue to do that in later chapters because it gets a little tedious pausing the VCR every five seconds. I would like to keep the lines in, but I might not. If anyone knows of a site where they have the script for the shows, please let me know and I'll use the lines, otherwise I might only use a few from now on. Okay see ya, please review! 

~Lady Branwen~


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Well, remember how I asked for episode #119 called Goku's Assassin because I didn't have it? I still don't have it! But here is the second chapter anyway, but now I really need that episode to go on to Chapter 3. Here's your next chappie! ^_^ I continued with the dialogue and maybe it'll last for more chapters since it's the summer and I don't have anything better to do lol. Hope you like this one! Thanks!

I own nothing…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Father and Son United at Last

__

Chapter 2

When I returned back to the past, I realized that things had definitely changed more than I had expected them to. It all started when I arrived and saw that the town where the androids had appeared had already been destroyed. Seeing those ruins reminded me of home. It looked so very much like what I saw everywhere in my time and I immediately thought that it was over and the androids had won. I had returned to help the Z fighters against the androids. Even though I had warned Goku in advance, I wanted to go back and make sure that Mom's plan had worked. 

Thankfully I felt some strong power levels in the distance and hoped that the fighting was still going on, even though I didn't want to see more destruction done to these cities. I started to fly towards the power levels and then noticed some huge craters in the ground. Near one, I spotted the head of an android. I didn't recognize it…This one was chubby instead of sleek like the ones in my time. I couldn't understand why, but it just made me feel like I had drastically changed the timeline when I gave Goku that heart medicine. I decided not to worry about that android, since it was already defeated anyway and went on searching for everyone else. I found Piccolo, Krillen, Tien, and my father fighting this old man that was really an android. Every little bit of him just screamed that he was one of Dr. Gero's creations. 

"Yeah," I said out loud, "Even though I've never seen him before, I can tell he's one of Dr. Gero's creations."

That took everyone by surprise, especially Dad.

"Say what?!" he roared. "What do you mean you haven't seen him before? Isn't he one of the androids you warned us about?"

"No. This one's different."

"What?" Piccolo asked. "How could he be different?"

"I'm not sure."

"No! Nonsense!" my father continued. "If that's not the android you warned us about, then who is it?"

I'm sure that Dad would have gone on yelling at me and accused me of messing up the events in this timeline, but Krillen stuck up for me. Then we all one by one noticed that my mom's plane was heading in our direction. That's just like her, always wanting in on the action. She's pretty feisty sometimes, but now was not the time to come and see what was going on.

"What are you doing? Don't come down here!" I yelled to her plane. I don't know why I thought she would hear me and even if she did, why she would even listen to me. My mom would have listened though. There have been many times when we had had to hide and I told my mom to go hide or to get down on the ground or something and she would just do it. It's not that my mom is afraid, it's just that she has lived through the horrors of our time and knows better than to put herself into any danger. Besides, I think she knows that there aren't that many people around to protect her anymore and so she doesn't take as many chances as my mom of the past did. 

The android noticed my mom and yelled to us, "Enjoy this short lived victory while you are still able for soon I will unleash Androids 17 and 18 to destroy you all!" Then he fired an energy blast at my mom's plane. 

For a minute I was in shock and didn't react. I couldn't believe I was seeing my mom plummeting to the ground. Then I regained control of my body and moved to save her. I flew towards the plane and ripped the door off of the plane. I grabbed the baby me out of Yajirobe's arms and pulled my mom out of the plane also. I couldn't possibly get Yajirobe out as well, so I let him fall. Besides, he always managed to live when others didn't. In fact, here in my time, I believe he is still in hiding somewhere in the mountains…

I lowered myself to the ground and covered my mom and the little miniature me with my body from the debris from the plane. My mom was on her knees, holding her head in her hands. I uncovered her and she looked up and said, "Oh, I'm still alive…Ah!! Where's my baby?!" I moved my arm so that she could see the younger me in my arms. "Oh there you are!" she said. Looking up at me after taking the younger me she exclaimed, "Oh thank you! You saved Trunks!"

It was strange that I just then noticed that I had actually saved myself. Then it struck me. _I had saved myself._ Why hadn't my father saved me? Where was he anyway? Didn't he even care about my mother and my younger self? I looked towards him and saw that he had not moved an inch. Instead of helping my mom and saving his mate and child's lives, he was looking for that damn android. I sat and glared at him for some time. 

Even though I was far away from him, I could still hear him yelling, "Impossible! The android! He vanished! Blast it! Where'd he go? You'll never get away from me android!!"

Then he started to fly in the direction he thought the android had went, but I boldly flew up and got in his way to stop him. 

"Why didn't you try to save them Vegeta?" I asked, barely concealing my rage.

"Who?" The idiot! Who did he think I meant? The two people he is supposed to care about more than anything else in the world!

"Who?! Bulma and your son!"

"Oh them," he said as if he didn't care. "I have more important things to worry about than that foolish woman and her blasted child." 

I bet anything that he had by this time figured out who I really was. The look on his face said it all. He floated there, letting it sink in that he didn't care about me. It really hurt to hear it. I mean, who wants to hear their father not even acknowledging them as their own son? _Her _blasted child. He said it as if he had nothing to do with me being born! 

I floated there aghast at his cruel words until he finally said, "Now out of my way!" and pushed me to get past me without another word.

I floated for a few seconds longer, still shocked at the things he had said, but I resolved to follow him. Even though he didn't seem to care that much about me, I cared about him enough to not let him get into trouble. I was sure that he had to care about me even a little bit. Even to this day, I don't understand why I thought that. He would have let my mom and I fall to our deaths and he didn't make a move to save them, and yet I still thought that he cared about us. Who knows, maybe he saw me going to save them, or thought that someone else would, but I didn't even see him turn to look at Mom while she fell. Nonetheless, no matter what I thought, I followed him.

Before we could get very far though, Krillen called up to us and said, "Hey! Bulma says the android is really Dr. Gero!"

I was confused as to how she would know that. My mom never mentioned anything about knowing what Dr. Gero looked like, yet this mom knew.

"Dr. Gero?" Dad asked when we touched ground again. "How could you possibly know a thing like that?"

"I know what I saw Vegeta," she answered testily. "It was picture of that old guy in one of my dad's old science magazines and underneath it, in big bold letters, it said DR. GERO!"

The younger me in my mother's arms began to cry when she raised her voice. She tried to soothe me, but I just kept crying. My father began twitching and growling at the shrill sounds of a baby crying. It was pretty funny actually! 

"Well, it was an easy mistake, Vegeta," my mother continued in a calmer tone. 

"What?"

"With all the modifications Dr. Gero has made to himself, it's hard to tell he was ever human. It's really amazing what he's done. Too bad, I heard he's such a jerk!" Looking at the baby in her arms that was still slightly wailing she cooed, "Now, now."

Turning to me, my father pointed and started yelling. "You told us a pack of lies! Curse you boy! You said Dr. Gero was destroyed by the androids he created. You didn't tell us he turned himself into one!"

Ignoring his yelling, I thought on what he said. I couldn't understand it either. In my time, Dr. Gero _had_ been killed by the androids, but neither the one I had found nor this one looked anything like the androids from my time. 

"The timeline as I know it must have shifted when I traveled here from the future. Oh man, I was afraid that this might happen but…But it was a calculated risk that I _had_ to take."

Everyone was silent for a short while as they thought about everything. I couldn't believe that things could have changed so much. They told me that Goku was still fighting the heart virus, which with the medicine I had given him, should have ended two years before! Everything in this time had changed from what happened in my time, but at least everyone was still alive…Including my father.

He walked up towards Mom and was about to say something when she started screaming and he looked at her blankly.

"Ah!! How dare you Vegeta?! Ugh! Every time you stick your geeky little face in front of Trunks you make him cry." 

They both glared at each other and growled, though Dad did a better job of it! 

Mom looked back down at the baby me and said, "It's all right. Your daddy's not going to scare you with that big ugly mug of his."

Frustrated, my dad yelled, "Bulma would you forget about the child for one minute! Do you know where Dr. Gero's lab is?"

"What? What lab? Mmm…now that you mention it, I think I remember reading that Dr. Gero's lab was hidden in a cave somewhere just outside of North City."

I honestly couldn't believe that! My mother knew all this time where Gero's lab was! Why didn't either of my moms mention this before?! Even to this day it makes me mad. If my mom from my time would have told me where Gero's lab was located, that would mean I would know where the androids went to after their days of fighting. They had to have some kind of lair, right? Maybe one day I could have gone to their hideout while they were away and then maybe I could've found something that would tell me how to shut them down or kill them! But…well, I can't blame my mom for not telling me. After all, I never asked her.

Anyway, we all talked about the best thing to do. Piccolo suggested we go to the lab and destroy it before Gero had a chance to activate the other androids. It sounded like the best plan to me because then the androids would never be unleashed and no one from this time would suffer. The whole point of my coming here was to stop that from happening. But, true to his proud self, my father disagreed and said that Piccolo's plan was cowardly. Dad wanted to let the androids be activated so that he could fight and kill them himself. 

I tried to explain to him and everyone else what the androids were like and how heartless and cruel they were. But my dad wouldn't listen. He said he was now a Super Saiyan and that he was stronger than Goku so he didn't need to worry, then he told me to get out of his way for the second time that day and flew away. Again, I stood there shocked for a few minutes. I never thought that my own father would treat me this way. And I also couldn't believe that he was so full of himself! Just because he finally turned into a Super Saiyan, didn't mean that he could easily defeat the androids! I'm a Super Saiyan, my master Gohan was too, and neither of us could defeat those stupid machines. I couldn't understand what made my father think that he could. Nevertheless, I decided to go after him and help him. If he wanted to rush head on to fight the androids, then so be it, but I would _not _let him do it alone and I would _not _let my father die again like he did in my time. I flew after him and caught up to him fairly quickly.

He knew I was there, but he didn't immediately say anything. Just something about me thinking I could keep up with him, yet again demonstrating that his turning into a Super Saiyan had gone to his head. After awhile though, I think he got annoyed with me being able to keep up with him because he said, "Would you stop following me, boy?! You're getting on my nerves!"

Trying not to yell at him and trying my best to make him like me, I said, "Sorry, but there's no way I'm going to let you fight the androids on your own." I was hoping that maybe he would realize that I was hinting that I cared about him enough to help him out. 

Apparently though, my kindness didn't mean too much to him. "And just what are you planning to do to stop me? It's going to take more than that little sword of yours to stand in my way," he taunted.

Getting angrier, I yelled, "How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks into your thick skull? Never underestimate the power of the androids!"

"Ha! And never underestimate a true saiyan who loves to take on a challenge! Well, if your going to stay, you can at least help me find Dr. Gero's lab."

Completely losing myself for a second I roared, "You are totally impossible!"

I just heard him "Hmph," and he continued to ignore me the rest of the time we searched for the lab. 

I was becoming bored after awhile and hoped that my father was as well. "_Maybe if we search long enough, he will forget about the androids and decide to leave and let Piccolo handle things._" It was wishful thinking of course. 

A short time later, Father and I both felt Krillen raise his ki and decided to see what was wrong. By the time we had reached Krillen, Tien and Piccolo were already there in the entrance of a cave. All three of them were trying to open the entrance of Gero's lab.

"Oh, I see you've found it," Dad said when we landed in the cave. 

Piccolo had his arm raised and was powering up to destroy the door to the cave and also the androids and Gero. My father felt Piccolo continue to raise his power level and said, "Hurry up Namek, but don't destroy those androids before I have a chance to fight them."

Though completely in shock that my father still hadn't realized what would happen if the androids were let to live, I knew that I had to try to end it then and there before the androids came out. If they did, we may not have a chance to beat them once and for all, especially without Goku with us. I shouted to Piccolo, "Piccolo, don't listen to him! He doesn't know what he's saying!" 

"Be quiet!" Dad yelled over his shoulder at me.

Then all of us noticed Piccolo freeze. He mumbled something about the androids already being activated. It sent shivers down my spine hearing it. Now I knew I really had to stop Dad before he did anything totally stupid.

"What do we do now you guys," Krillen asked, his voice shaking. "He's activated the androids."

Father was becoming increasingly annoyed with all of us. He pushed past everyone and said, "Get out of my way you idiots!"

"Don't do it! We can't beat the androids without Goku! Stop it! You don't understand how powerful they really are!" 

Never listening to me for one second, he quickly powered up and said, "Too late, kid," then fired at the door which blasted inwards to the ground to reveal Gero and the two androids from my time ready and waiting for us.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review it! : ) BTW, I have a feeling that at some point that I'm going to receive some criticism for using FUNimation's script, but I don't care. I like their script, even if it isn't as good as Toei's. ^_^

~Lady Branwen~


End file.
